


Flame Against Time

by MysticBlueRose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticBlueRose/pseuds/MysticBlueRose
Summary: NOTE: THIS IS NOT BASED OFF OF ANY FANDOM ITS A OWN IDEAIn the human realm... Humanity walks oblivious to the knowledge that fantasy is closer than it seems... Separated by realms and living in the 1600's of a fantasy world,  When her sister goes M. I. A, Sapphire Shores must figure out her path to save her sister,  the throne and all of life within the realms, but will she beat the chain of clocks that tick before her and save all three before the realms are destroyed or will she have to risk one to save it all...





	Flame Against Time

"Princess...", I stop and turn to my second hand Adrian as I hear him call, "A letter...from your sister." He finishes as he hands the plain, enclosed rectangular piece of paper to me.  I take it hurried as I look at him with a face of relief and open the wax seal engraved with her letter "J"  and read it thoroughly. 

. . .

Sapphire...  
              I know your worried about me... And I'm sorry for my sudden disappearance and I know you want to know where I am,  but I can assure you that I'm fine where I am and that you don't need to worry.... I'll be okay on my own for now and that it is best if I am. I'll come back when I'm ready... I promise.

JJ

. . . 

  I sighed reading the letter again as my twin sister, Amithist, came beside me taking it and reading it too. She scoffed, crumbling up the piece of paper. 

  "I love how it's so easy for her to say don't worry when she knows how her leaving affected us!" she said angrily as she tossed the paper into the fire place Watchung it burn. 

  "Princess I can send some of my soldiers out to fi-"

  "No." I interrupted as I began pacing the castle living room for the tenth time today. 

  “Your highness you don't need to be stressing like this," Adrian countered as he watched me pace the floor, "it's already enough stress that you have to take the throne." he finished as I stopped and looked at him with a sigh. 

  "I know, I know you don't like thinking about it but it's true..." he said looking at me with understand eyes. 

  Adrian was my second in command,  leader of the army and my best friend. We've known each other since we were five years old, playing in the fields together.  He was tall, set at 6'2 compared to my 5'5 average height with platinum white hair,  dark,  golden brown eyes and light skin. He was built with broad shoulders, large biceps and muscles and wore his brown leather armor with a long sharpened silver sword in the sheath on his side.  
  He'd always tell me that when we grew up he wanted to become a soldier and protect his kingdom. When I became queen he'd be my personal guard and protector that no one would get through him. He always made me giggle and laugh when he said those things even though I never doubted them. 

  “He's right Sapphire,” Amithist agreed, walking back over to me from the fireplace, “you can't just worry on one topic anymore...” she finished as she fiddled with her pendent on the black choker she was wearing. 

  “But I'm not queen,” I regarded turning and looking at them,  both in their royal like clothing. I wondered how the outside world would react to the regal, Victorian fabrics compared to their modern style now. “So my top priority as princess will be worrying about my sister.” I finished looking them both in the eyes. 

  “No it won't.” I heard the husky smooth smooth voice reply before he even stepped his foot into the castles living room. 

  “what do you mean by that?” I turned as my older brother Gabriel entered the room. “You can't just t stop my mi-” 

  “I'm not saying I can now am I?” He interrupted,  cocking his head at me and crossing his arms across his chest. 

  I glared mildly at him annoyed he even joined the conversation. At times I'd think to myself how it'd be better if he wasn't four years older than me.  My older brother had some how always managed to have his authority everywhere over the years. He probably knew more than the elders did in what happened  ehind castle walls.

  “What I'm saying is your going to have to start proving yourself more with the elders and citizens,” he continued,  starting with his daily lecture. I sighed and rolled my eyes moving to go sit down,  earning soft hidden laughs from Adrian and Amithist. My brother side glares them and Adrian stops immediately,  standing up straighter while my sister starts laughing more. 

  “I'm sorry it's just...” she started, small light giggles breaking her words. “You've lectured her for the three-hundreth time this week!” She finished,  breaking off with a laugh. 

  Gabriel sighed and pursed his lips keeping his arms across his across his chest. 

  “Look Sapphire...I know your worried,” He started again. 

  “Worried?” I looked up at him with a wort of disbelief on my face. “I've been having anxiety in the middle of my sleep!” I managed to get out without my voice cracking into a shriek. Gabriel turned looking out the curtains onto the back garden as Amithist came over and sat beside me hugging me. 

  “Princess...” Adrian said softly and I looked up at him from the regal white clothes and black wooded sofa up into his golden brown eyes that were laced with sympathy. 

  “I could form a search team and go look for her...” He trailed off,  possibly remembering my answer from before. 

  “Why didn't you just do that before?” Gabe turned back around, staring down the platinum haired boy. Gabriel was the same height as Adrian,  a tall 6'2 soldier with more muscle mass than the average human football player. I thought of the instances where he had to go outside the realm, what people think when they see his tall built stature. 

  “Because her highness said no.” Adrian responded keeping his tone neutral and calm. 

  “Yeah let's just let the future queen continuously have anxiety attacks, amazing strategy Adrian!” Gabe remarked in a sarcastic tone,  clapping his hands together in a slow judgemental rhythm. Before I could scold him about his remark,  Adrian spoke. 

  “It's her choice, not mine, I go by her command.” he answered, not lacing over the annoyance in his voice this time. 

  “well she's not in command yes,  she hasn't even been Corinated!” 

  “She's MY queen!” Adrian snapped,  losing his temper a bit. Amithist choked on air somehow at his choice of words in his sudden outburst. 

  I moved closer to Adrian as Gabe crossed the room in one long swift stride and stopped right in front of Adrian. The white haired boy kept his stance as he stared back at my older brother, not bothering to remove the angered glare from his eyes. 

  “You will watch your tone when talking to me,” he growled lowly, “She may be future queen and you may be her second in command but you are NOT mine!” He growled through clenched teeth. I could see his muscles through his own armor flexed, his body was tensed with anger. Amithist stood, bracing herself for breaking up a fight. 

  “Then maybe you should've chosen the throne.” He smeared,  keeping his glare, not moving from his spot. Amithist tensed,  I could feel her anxiety sparking from the confrontation between the two boys. 

  “Gabe please...” I looked him in his eyes, his hands were shaking,  his powers beaming soft and bright around his hands. 

  “Gabriel.” My twin said, her voice cracking shaking slightly showing her growing anxiety. 

  Gabriel broke his glare with Adrian and turned, stalking out of the living room and down the castle halls. Adrian let out a troubled sigh and turned heading towards the doors Gabe had gone out. 

  “Adrian,” I turned,  my dark blue and lace Victorian dress swirling around my feet as I rushed to him. He turned to face me,  as I almost tripped on my skirt, catching and bracing me by the waist. My body tensed slightly from the encounter,  shuddering unintentionally. 

  He moved his hands away from stabilizing me and looked down at me. I craned my head upward slightly, looking back at him. Adrian hadn't always been tall, when we were younger he was at least an inch taller than what I was compared to the whole 1 foot and 2 inches he was now and I still wasn't used to it. 

  “Don't worry Sapphire...” he said my name delicately like it was made of glass, his voice was calm and soft now,  “I'm going to go get some of my officers to look for your sister.” 

  “No, Adrian it's okay, I'll go out myse-”

  “ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Amithist shouted, her face shaped with a bewildered expression. Her grayish purple eyes fell heavily on me at my decision. 

  “Am I'll be fine...” 

  “Sapphire you don't now where in the realm she is! She could even be in the human realm for all we know!” Amithist squeaked out. 

  “Your sister is right Sapphire...” Adrian agreed, looking at me with reasoning eyes. “You haven't been to the human world as my h as we have been...” He admitted quietly,  exchanging a look with Amithist. I looked between the two of them exchanging looks, an unrecognizable feeling started to form in the pit of my stomach. 

  “What do you mean...” I stopped, letting the question hang in the air for a moment, then I finished it, “by we?” I ended, my tone sounding a bit harder than I probably wanted it. Adrian and Amithist exchanged another look with each other making the feeling in my stomach even more uneasy.  
  I didn't want to think about the conclusions but I couldn't help but wonder. Had he taken Amithist to the human realm over me? I didn't understand why this bothered me so much. I was going to be queen soon,  of course he'd need someone else by his side just in case they possibly got found out. But was that what it was? Even then the princesses or any royal member of the family wasn't supposed to go to the human world unless they were a soldier. The feeling in the pit of my stomach was at full force now causing my throat to feel like it had swelled up and my mouth to feel like it was dry, but slimy. I couldn't open my mouth to get a word out.  
  Adrian noticed my long silence and the way my face changed expressions slightly,  while Amithist felt it. 

  “Sapph-” Adrian tried pleasing but I turned from him, making my way to the dark brown French doors that led into the castles hallways. My temper was starting up and the fact that I knew I was probably over reacting made it worse. I hated myself when it came to these moments where I couldn't control my anger over petty little things. 

  “Sapphire please!” I heard Amithist beg but her voice sounded distant and muffled as I walked out the door and down the hall blankly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Gems! Thanks for reading leave a like/Kudos and or follow me!


End file.
